The present invention relates to an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, having an oral care fluid dispensing mechanism.
It is known to provide an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, with a reservoir storing an oral care fluid that is feedable to a fluid outlet at a head of the implement. One such known oral care implement has a pump mechanism for dispensing the oral care fluid that requires repeated actuation during dispensing in order to dispense a volume of the oral care fluid sufficient for the user to benefit from the effects of the oral care fluid. Since the dispensing is carried out while the oral care implement is held aloft with the fluid outlet within the user's oral cavity, such repeated actuation of the pump mechanism during dispensing is inconvenient, and can be tiresome and uncomfortable for the user.
There is a need for an oral care implement having an oral care fluid dispensing mechanism that is convenient to use and that is less tiresome and uncomfortable to operate during dispensing.